1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication equipment and technology for performing communications using induction of electric fields in the dielectric such as the human body.
2. Related Art
In recent years In recent years, office LANS which is a network of, for example, computers for use by each employee, printers and the like that have been installed in offices. A user can perform tasks like transmitting/receiving e-mail among employees through the LAN and printing documents based on data created on their computers. Moreover, if an office LAN is connected to the Internet, it is possible to access the Internet from the computers of employees.
With an office LAN, it is necessary to connect each office computer to a printer, hub, router and the like using communications cables. To install an office LAN using wires in this way, there are the problems of harming the aesthetics of office with communications cables complicating the installation of the connections. As well, one can consider using a wireless LAN for resolving such problems. However, even in the case of using a wireless LAN, these complications of construction do not disappear. This is because one must install LAN devices such as, for example, access points.
In recent years, offices without networked computers and printers are very rare. Accordingly, if prepared with pre-installed equipment for network use in a floor or the like provided for office use, there is already the possibility of simplification of the construction needed to install an office LAN.